Marvin Hayes
"By Crusade and sword we shall reclaim our homes, for words shall fall only upon deaf ears. None shall escape the Light's Truth." Marvin Hayes acted as an Inquisitor within the original Scarlet Crusade up to the destruction of New Avalon at the hands of the Scourge. Born to a common family in Westfall briefly before the first war, he was raised among Stormwind City until it's destruction and the death of his parents - leading to his exodus to the Kingdom of Lordaeron where he would remain for a good part of his life. He has recently returned to the Truthful where he was appointed as High General, succeeding the late Derek Truesteel. ((Page will be a work in progress for some time, I'll get around to adding more things here at some point.)) = Appearance = A rugged looking man, he's bulky, broad shouldered and appeared to be less than handsome with a face bearing the marks of battle - many deep scars from blades ran across his face and if one saw him without armor or clothing, his body as well. His form appeared to be a bulky man, he's around average height with broad shoulders and a decent amount of muscle to back himself up in a fight, he didn't seem to stand out among most men of his kind. Upon a closer inspection one would notice that his scars ran deep and are many, one in particular stood out and appeared to run very deep into the flesh at one point, it leads from above his forehead and went down to the cheek going through where the right eye socket lay - it appeared to be empty and the eyelid closed, leaving a vile look to the man. Aside from the facial deformities he seemed a normal fellow with a large, full beard and shoulder length blonde hair that is peppered with grey in places. Often seen wearing a dark red headband with white Common script upon it that says, "No God but the Light". Humble Beginnings Born to a pair of unmarried immigrants to the Kingdom of Stormwind which hailed from Stromgarde, the young Marvin Hayes had no interesting developments in his early childhood until time came and the second war rolled out, ending with the destruction of Stormwind at the hands of the Horde. Sent off to the Kingdom of Lordaeron by ship with his parents behind him, (who can only be assumed to have been killed by the rampaging orcs) the young Hayes was forced into living as an orphan to a rather unwelcoming matron, this being where he would remain for the entirety of his childhood with few or no interesting developments. The path was laid out for Marvin, and only time would tell where it would lead him. Life As A Peasant With his childhood behind him and finally being forced out by the cruel matron who looked after him during his time as an orphan, the young Hayes set out with Lordaeron before him, eager to make a life for himself in the kingdom. He wandered aimlessly with the little he was given until he stumbled upon a village by the name of Darrowshire to which he settled, finding himself welcomed by the community, this being where he would remain for a time, until the Third War that ravaged the land and destroyed Lordaeron, taking all he knew and held dear to himself. Among the village there was a particular woman who caught his eye, a Quel'dorei by the name of Belrea Lightsinger, whom with time he would begin to bond with over time, and eventually would become his wife that he would start a family with. Born to the two was a young Andressa Hayes of human and elven ancestry; a half-breed. The marriage would last until the death of the wife by the hands of the Scourge that came and claimed the majority of Lordaeron. Leaving Marvin with the child as he fled, leaving his wife behind to her death. A Time For Crusade Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Army of the Truthful Category:The Citrine Eagle